Broken Promise New Promise
by Samrit and Nic
Summary: Natsu Dragneel would never break a promise but what will he do when he has to because of his feelings? Lisanna will help him to make his choice easier! One-Shot! Summary sucks but please read the story!


**Hi! This is my first fanfic for Fairy Tail! I started reading the Manga and watching the anime and i have develope a strange liking for it^^  
>And so one day this story popped up in my head. So I hope you will like it and sorry if the caracters are a bit OOC and sorry if the story isn't really romantic or humor but I still hope you will like it! <strong>

**OH! Before I forget... I do not own Fairy Tail, if I would own it that there were already some couples in it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Promise - New Promise<strong>

It was a normal day in Magnolia, the guild was lout as ever, dinking, fighting and destroying things like usual. Lisanna was sitting at the bar, chatting with Levy, Juvia and Mira when two certain mages stormed in through the guild door, nearly destroying them. Both ran over to the bar, falling over each other feeds until they reach them and fell over face first, making contact with the hard wooden ground. "Lisanna! Rescue meeeeee!" The boy with the pink hair whispered with a low voice, fear was clearly heard in it. The black haired boy next to him punched the pink haired one. "It's your fault that this is happening! So…" He stood up again, grabbing Juvias hands while she was near to pass out. "…Juvia please hide me?" "Juvia would be glad to help." She said but then passed out cold by her excitement.

"Natsu? Gray? What happened?" Lisanna asked looking at the fire mage who still was lying on the ground. The whole guild stopped in their tracks and went silent; everyone wanted to find out what happened to both of them that they ask for help. After all they were Fairy Tails proudest mages who would barely ask for help.

"Well Lisanna you see… Flame brain messed up again but this time more than you can image." Gray answered nervous, his eyes traveled to the door and back to face Lisanna.

"What was that?" Natsu stood up fast, head butting Gray. "Who was the cause of everything because he froze the half room?"

"If you hadn't start that fight then I hadn't froze the room!"

"You couldn't shut up Ice Freak!"

"And you were talking nonsense! Ash brain!"

"Ice cube!"

"Flame Heat!"

"Dumb-" Natsu wasn't able to finish as a blond girl stood in the door a dark aura surrounding her like she would murder everyone who would come near her right now.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

The whole guild flinched when they heard the furious voice of the blond mage.

"Lu-lu-luce! Listen I-i-i-i-i-i-i didn't m-m-mean to b-b-burn…." Natsu stuttered, shaking like hell.

"Lucy, you know this all would not have happened if Nats-" Gray was cut off by a flying object that hit his face, lying knocked out next to Juvia Lisanna could see that Lucy had thrown something half frozen half burned at him. Natsu looked in panic at Lucy then at Gray and finally back to Lucy.

The girl came nearer, nobody of Fairy Tail dared to step in her way. Right now Lucy was even scarier than Erza and even she were shocked to see Lucy that furious but she guessed. Whatever the boys had done, they deserve this treatment. So she continued to eat her cake not paying attention anymore.

"Lu-chan? W-what did they do?" Levy asked scared, she wasn't used to her best friend that way.

Lucy who was already by the bar glaring draggers at Natsu, shortly looked at her and back to Natsu. "Oh well… like usual they started fighting **in my apartment**." She slowly explained and Natus could still hear the anger and murder tone in her voice. "And then Idiot-Nr. 1 found the idea good to freeze his opponent and in this progress he froze **my apartment**." She kicked Gray who was still lying on the ground awake, but he pretended to be passed out. Also a small groan escaped him as he felt the kick.

"And after all that ice covered mostly everything in there, Idiot-Nr. 2 started using his brain in the wrong way. He thought it would be a good idea to melt the ice, well at first it was a good idea until he find out that it took too long with his small fire so he made it a bit bigger, burning almost everything in this way. **My apartment** is now empty left with only a bathroom, kitchen and a –thank good- still existing bed and closet with clothes. Oh did I mention that Idiot-Nr. 2 also burned a chapter of my novel I was writing for a month now?" Levy also stood up fast from her chair, stepping next to Lucy also throwing draggers with her glare at Natsu.

"YOU BURNED THE NEXT CHAPTER!" If you ever thought that the small blue haired bookworm of Fairy Tail could never be furious about something than this situation proof that you were wrong. Natsu shrieked, as if an angry Lucy wasn't enough? Why did Levy has to be angry too? Natsu heard Gajeel laughing somewhere in the guild. "You messed up Flame head!"

Natsu shortly glared at Gajeel but soon his attention went back to Lucy who grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him with her to the back room of the guild, Levy followed them and soon the guild could hear two voices screaming and yelling in anger.

Lisanna sighed and looked at the way where the three disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked her worried.

"It is frustrating."

"What?"

"Natsu and Lucy! Why can't they be a couple already?"

"Yeah… wait what? Lisanna since when do you think that way?"

"Mira-nee isn't it obviously? Even in Edolas they seemed to be a couple! Also Lucy didn't treat Natsu the same way she treats Gray!"

Mira looked at Gray who slowly inspected the wound in his face, mumbling something to himself.

"I don't really see what you mean but I also think that they both should come together already…" She answered her sister. "Mira-nee! Lucy throws something at Gray while she only yells at Natsu! That's a clear sight that she has something for him!" Lisanna protested but before she could say anything more Levy and Lucy came back sitting next to her.

"Lucy, how are you now?" Mira asked to lift the air around them.

"Better, but I need to do a job to pay all the destroyed stuff in my apartment." Lucy responded not really happy but not as furious as before. Gray jumped up and slammed some money on the table. "Here I will pay it but please don't be angry anymore!" And with this he rushed over as fast as he could to the table where Erza was eating her cake. He had learned a lesson today, piss of Lucy and you have a scarier person than Erza.

Lucy looked at the money for more than five minutes until she grabbed it. "I guess that will help me a bit…" She then looked to the others again to see that Lisanna was staring at her for a while now.

"Something wrong Lisanna?"

"Huh? Oh no, everything is alright I just thought about that you and Natsu would be a cute couple." Lisanna gave Lucy her best smile, trying to convince her to get together with Natsu.

"What do you mean? I thought he promised you that you would be his wife someday? There is no way that we could be a couple." Lucy answered and Mira noticed that Lucy eyes showed a sad expression for a second until she suddenly smiled again. "I hope the best for you too!" And with this she also left the group leaving the three girls back at the bar.

"Gaaaah! Damn Natsu! Who told her about this damn promise?" Lisanna muttered as she watched Lucy. She didn't notice that her sister nervously turned around to polish a glass. "But Lu-chan is somehow right. Natsu would never break a promise he made." Levy mentioned and Lisanna had to admire that she was right as long as she knew him, he never broke even one tiny promise. There was no way that he would break it.

Meanwhile Natsu finally came back from the back room, pressing his hands against his ears while he walked over to the bar to sit down. He still heard Lucy's furious voice in his mind and he hated it when she was upset. Natsu knew that he had to find a way to make her forgive him. So he thought hard about what he could do but his mind was blank, he didn't have one idea.

Money? No, for that he needed a job and he would only destroy something again, so that there would be no reward in the end.

Jewels? No, not enough money.

Flowers? What kind of flowers would Lucy like?

A book? He didn't know what kind of books Lucy liked also.

He slammed his head against the bar. "Stupid! Think harder!" He mumbled to himself as the half guild watched him when he slammed his head again against the bar. Lisanna walked over to him she watched him as he did the same again and again, mumbling to think harder.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" She asked worried that he would damage his brain even more that way. "Nothing is ok! I have to make her forgive me and I don't know how!" He cried in a low voice so that only Lisanna – and Gajeel or Wendy with their dragon slayer powers – could hear it. Lisanna cheered in her mind. _So there is hope that for them after all!_

"Natsu? I can help you if you want. We can go into the town and look for a present for Lucy, so that she will forgive you." Natsu looked up, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Liiiiiiiisaaaaaaanaaaaaa! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He gave her a bone crushing huge and Lisanna saw in the corner of her eye that Lucy was watching them with a sad expression.

_I hope that she does not misunderstand that. It would be fatal if she thinks that I am interested in such a fool like Natsu…_

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip! In the town!<strong>

"Liiiiiisaaaaanaaaa! We haven't found anything yet and it is evening already!" Natsu complained after he went with her into the town, they both had spent hours to find something for Lucy but with no results.

"Natsu use your brain! Did Lucy ever mention something she likes?" Lisanna asked again for the hundreds of time. Natsu shook his head but stopped as he suddenly thought of something. "She showed me a necklet with a key shaped pendant some time ago." His thoughts traveled of to the day she told him about it, while Lisanna watched him with a sly smile.

_~Flashback starts~_

"_Natsu! Natsu! Look there wonderful necklets in this shop!" Lucy said while pointing at a shop right next to her. Natsu and Happy stared at her for a while. They just came back from a job and the first thing Lucy thought of was going shopping and to top it she had manage to make Natsu and Happy accompany her._

"_What's so great about them?" Happy asked but too late Lucy already went off to the shop looking through the window. "Natsu look! They also have pendants sharped like dragons or fire!" Natsu also ran over now he wanted to see them. He looked through the window and had to admire the pendants looked cool. There was one shaped like a proud dragon red lines were used for his scales and there where a red gem for his eye. The fire pendant was completely made of a red gem, but the gem was not only red it also had the orange and yellow colors in it which made it look like real fire._

"_There is no one which looks like a fish!" Happy complained but was ignored by them, so he flew away crying that they were so mean to him. _

"_Ow! Look at this key pendant! It just looks a bit like the keys I use for my magic!" Lucy said as she looked at one a bit aside from the ones Natsu were looking at._

_He noticed that she was right, it really looked like one of her keys but it was shaped in a different way and at the place, where normally would be the symbol of the gate, were nothing but a small label next to it said that it was possible to grave something in there. _

"_Buy it if you like it." He said not that he care with what she would spend her money. _

"_What are you talking about? I am not here to shop things. We wanted to buy some food right? So let's get going!" Lucy said when she took his hand – he blushed slightly – and turned around to continue their way but Natsu could hear what she whispered to herself after all he was a dragon slayer which means that he could hear and smell ten times better than a normal human. _

"_It is not like I didn't want it but…" _

_~Flashback ends~_

"So Natsu where is that shop?" Lisanna asked as he didn't say anything for a little while now.

"Ohm I forgot it…" She slapped his head. "Natsu! You want Lucy to forgive you, right? So think where this shop was!"

"Ow! Ok, ok stop slapping me! It is that way… I think…"

"You think?" Lisanna put her hands at her hips and eyed him skeptically.

"Aye it is that way!" Happy appeared and pointed in the opposite direction Natsu pointed.

"Thank god! Happy appeared!" Lisanna sighed, she took him in her arms and went off in the direction he had pointed, leaving a stunned fire mage behind.

"Happy! Lisanna! Wait for meeeeee!" He yelled when he finally followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the guild<strong>

"Lu-chan you sure you're ok?" Levy asked her best friend. Lucy was sitting there for a while now, not saying a word just staring at her empty glass, deep in thoughts.

"Oh eh…" She looked up to give her one of her best smiles. "I am alright! Don't worry!"

Lecy seemed to be fine by that response so she went back to her book reading again. But in truth Lucy was not one bit alright. Since she told Lisanna that she was happy for her and Natsu she started to think about it.

_I am happy for them right? So way to I feel so empty and sad? I have known it form the moment on when Mira told me about Lisanna and since she is back from Edolas…_

Lucy shook her head.

_Stop it! Lucy Heartfilia is no one to be heartbroken! Natsu has done so much for you! I __**have**__ to be happy for him. _

Lucy suddenly stood up, she said good bye to the others and went home. Thought that there were not much left but she had to clean up after what happened earlier and to buy some new stuff to replace the burned stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the town<strong>

Natsu was holding a small black box, ginning all over his face. "You think she will like it?" Lisanna asked as she watched him pleased.

"Of course she will!" He said in such a way that even Gray would believe him. "She will forgive me and we can be partners again!" His grin went brighter by this thought.

"Natsu can I asked you something?" Lisanna slowly asked.

"Yeah!" He didn't really pay attention until he heard what she said.

"Do you love Lucy?" Even Happy gasped by this question, he had often teased Natsu when he said "You liiiiiike~ her!" But he never really meant it. Well to see Natsu blushing was then a shock to him and Lisanna smiled knowing. "You know that you have to break a promise with me when you want to be with her." Natsu looked at her wide eyes. "I am Natsu Dragneel! I never break a promise!" He protested and Lisanna only shook her head at his stupidity.

"Natsu if you want to be together with her you have to forget that you promised me that I will be your wife someday! Or do you want to lose her?" She scolded him and suddenly Natsu seemed to understand what she meant.

"NO! But a promise is a promise! Igneel taught me never to break one!" He argued but Lisanna only slapped him. "Ow! Why did you slap me again?"

"Natsu you fool! If you want to be together with Lucy you have to! I already have a crush on someone so I have no interest in you anymore so get going and break this freaking promise! When you won't break it then I will!" She yelled at him and some random people around them started watching.

"What? But-"

"No 'But's anymore! I, myself, release you from this promise so go now and tell her how you feel about her!" Lisanna kicked him as he didn't start moving and pointed at the direction where Lucy's apartment was. He turned around a last time before he gave her his toothy grin.

"Guess what? I think your right!" He said as he finally ran off. Lisanna sighed and grabbed Happy who was about to follow him.

"Oh no, you won't!"

"But I have to be there!"

"I will not allow you to disturb them!"

"Disturb? I have to help Natsu!"

"No you don't, you will come with me back to the guild. We will see what happened tomorrow! Understand?"

"Aye! But what if he mess up?"

"If Natsu mess this up he will have to deal with me, Mira-nee and Erza tomorrow!" Lisanna said and an evil grin appeared in her face.

"A-aye!"

* * *

><p><strong>At Lucy's apartment <strong>

Lucy just stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a pajama; she had spent most of the time with cleaning and replacing stuff. She only needed a new couch and a desk then her apartment would be as good as new. She looked around careful and when she heard a light snore she froze for a second before she went over to her bed. She spotted a tiny bit of pink hair and when she threw of the blanket she found a certain fire mage sleeping in her bed.

"Natsu! Get out of my bed!" She yelled in his ear, knowing that with his sensitive hearing he would wake up in no time.

"Lu-luce? What's up?" He gave her his toothy grin.

"What's up? Get out of here!" She pointed at the door but Natsu only shook his head.

"No? Then I will kick you out!" Lucy warned him but Natsu suddenly held one hand up, trying to stop her before he really got kicked out.

"Listen Luce. I want to apologize for today so I thought you would like to have this!" He gave her the little black box, he didn't look at her. Moreover he tried to hide a faint blush.

Natsu never felt that nervous, his hands were sweaty and his heart was beating faster than usual. If he would knew it better by now, he would say that he was ill or something.

"I hope for you that is not one of your damn pranks!" Lucy said as she inspected the box and after 5 minutes she opened it. For Natsu those five minutes were like hell, not knowing if she would like it or not make him even more nervous.

"_Tell her how you feel!" _Lisannas words echoed in his mind. _As if that would be easy, I would rather fight Gray know than tell Lucy about some stupid feeling!_

He didn't hear any response from Lucy so he slowly turned back to see if she liked it or not. Lucy had placed the box on a small table and was now holding the necklet in her hands. "Natsu how did you?" She started but stopped when she saw him grinning at her again.

"Remember the day you made me and Happy accompany you? You said you liked the key shaped one but I clearly heard that you when you whispered that you liked the fire shaped one more!" His heart beat faster. Natsu didn't know how longer he could stand this. He stood up from the bed and went over to Lucy, taking the necklet out of her hands had helped her to put it on.

"Since when, are you so gentleman like?" Lucy asked skeptically following him with her eyes. "What? I am always gentle." He protested but chuckled by her reaction. "Your Natsu Dragneel the most destructive, idiotic and dumbest person I knew." She countered and giggled by the disappointed face he made. "Also you are the most loyal and caring person I know you would never led one of your nakamas down and you would never break a promise. That's what makes you so special." She blushed, Lucy didn't know why but she felt like she had to say it.

Natsu looked at her for a bit before he opened his mouth again.

"No… I am already breaking one promise…" He whispered but Lucy could hear it. "But I will give you a new one! I promise that I will never let you down! That I will protect you forever! And that I will…" He gulped. _Ok Natsu now or never! If you can't tell it her now you will have to face an angry Lisanna tomorrow and probably an angry Erza too. If she talks to her and she will talk to her…_

"And you will what?" Lucy asked as she looked at him worried. A little light of hope started to grow in her heart what cause it to beat faster and to make her feel unwell.

"A-a-a-a-and that I w-w-w-will l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l…" He stuttered uncontrollable and Lucy was starting to get annoyed. "Split it out already Natsu! You know you can tell me everything!"

Natsu closed his eyes calming down himself by taking a deep breath. He sniffed Lucy's vanilla and Cheery blossom scent and suddenly everything felt so easy.

He looked at her in determination. "Lucy I will also promise you to love you and to never leave your side!"

Lucy looked at him for some seconds, taking in what he had said. She felt a warm feeling spreading out in her body and tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Natsu panicked, he didn't expect her to cry. "Luce! No, no, no, no! I didn't plan to make you cry! I like your smile much more! If it helps just forget what I said an-" He was cut off when Lucy pulled him nearer by his scarf and pressed her lips against his. Natsu was taken of guard but he soon responded the kiss and when Lucy tried to pull off he held her for a while longer. But then both had to pull apart, because of the need of air, with bright red faces.

Natsu soon grinned from ear to ear. "Guess what Luce?"

"What?"

"That kiss means you like me too!"

"Idiot! I don't like you!"

"W-what but that ki-"

"I don't like you because I love you, you fire breathing idiot!"

Natsu grinned only brighter – if it was even possible – and took her in his arms for a hug. Lucy felt his strong arms around her and looked up into his face.

"You know what Luce? That's the first and the last time I break a promise!"

"Huh?"

"The promise I gave you! I swear I will never break it!"

"Oh I hope so because if you do break it… you will have to deal with me and Erza at the same time!"

"Good point…"

Natsu chuckled nervous and Lucy giggled only before they shared a kiss again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! So please review!<strong>


End file.
